Entre la Espada y la Pared
by Yumiko-sempai
Summary: ¿Crees que has sufrido lo suficiente?, negandote a todo; usando siempre una mascara para ocultarte del mundo, entregandote a una reconfortante oscuridad. Entonces, ¿Porque has vuelto a sentir?, ¿Porque amas de nuevo?... Dime ¿Porque has quedado atrapada entre la espada y la pared?


_**Entre la espada y la pared**_

_**-Abriendo el infierno-**_

-¡Qué me dejes en PAZ!- grite exasperada, como me hubiese gustado que la tierra se abra y lo tragara o mejor aún que le cayera un rayo y lo dejara bien tostado, ¡JA! Eso sería estupendo, pero para mi desgracia mis pobres e inocentes deseos no se hicieron realidad- Vale, está bien ¿qué quieres?- le interrogué

Él se detuvo a escasos centímetros de mí y pude sentir la proximidad de su cuerpo asi que di dos grandes pasos hacia al frente, me di la vuelta y lo mire directamente a los ojos, a esos ojos grises que un día había amado tanto.

-¿Me dirás que quieres o te quedaras ahí parado como una estatua?- le dije perdiendo la poca paciencia que me que quedaba.

- Sakura por favor escúchame- dijo pausadamente

- ¿Y qué crees que hago?- solté sarcástica- dime ya, ¿de qué quieres hablar?

Él se acerco un poco mas y rosó mi mejilla con sus largos dedos, me aparte de inmediato de su tacto, simplemente no podía soportarlo.

-Quiero hablar de nosotros, de lo que hubo, no…-hizo una pausa y se corrigió- de lo que aún hay entre tú y yo- me dijo con tristeza en la voz-

-Lo que hay entre tú y yo… – repetí ausente y mi corazón se retorció de dolor al reabrirse una vieja herida que según yo, creía completamente cerrada y olvidada- Por última vez, ya no hay N-A-D-A entre tú y yo, realmente nunca lo hubo..… tú te encargaste de dejármelo bien claro-solté- ¿Para qué me buscas?, ¿Para humillarme?, ¿Para alimentar tu ego?, estoy harta de tus jueguitos, podrías simplemente dejarme en paz.

Como ya no quería seguir escuchándolo y su sola presencia me irritaba salí de ahí hecha una furia y dando grandes zancadas.

¡Como se atrevía a decir nosotros!, ¡Nosotros! ¡él y yo!... Como si algo de verdad hubiese existido entre ambos, no existió nada, siempre fueron muchas mentiras, ¡él es una mierda¡ y ¡yo una completa estúpida¡

Antes de que pudiera soltar maldiciones, gritos y posiblemente asesinar a alguien mi teléfono sonó estridentemente y decidida a no dejarme vencer por aquel idiota conteste de la mejor manera que pude.

-Hola

- ¡Sak¡ por fin, estuve tratando de localizarte todo el día ¡¿Dónde diablos estabas?!

- Ah… pues… por ahí -le dije- sabes no eres mi mama para cuidarme tanto.

- Cierto, no soy tu mamá, Dios me libre de ese castigo – soltó con una risita- pero aunque no sea tu mama, soy tu amigo y me considero tu guardián sin discusión alguna-dijo-.

-Vale está bien- le dije, a veces Kero puede ser muy sobreprotector- y dime para que me buscabas- creo que por el largo silencio debió de haberlo olvidado- lo olvidaste ¿verdad?

-Supongo, ahora hay otra cosa importante que quiero preguntarte, dime Sakura ¿Qué te ha pasado?- me soltó sin mas

Su pregunta me dejó helada ¿Cómo lo supo?, Si conteste lo más normal que pude, mi voz no sonaba entrecortada ¿verdad?, entonces ¿Cómo?

Antes de que pudiera seguir con mi cuestionario mental su voz captó mi atención de nuevo.

-A mi no me engañas; te conozco Sak y sé que algo te ha pasado. No intentes mentirme y dime que te pasó

-Nos vemos en el Parque Pingüino- le dije con voz queda cortando la comunicación-.

Estando allá le conté todo lo que había pasado, Kero no suele ser muy paciente, pero aun así me escucho y cuando termine, él estaba totalmente serio, con la mandíbula tensa y una expresión de furia en sus ojos.

-Escucha Sakura, no quiero que vuelvas a llorar por Yukito Tsukishiro nunca más en tu vida ¿de acuerdo?, ese maldito infeliz no vale la pena y tú lo sabes, además de que si vuelvo a verte así por él me encargare de romperle la cara a golpes, aunque pensándolo mejor él ya tiene unas cuantas palizas reservadas-dijo con un brillo de malicia-

- Sakura -dijo con ternura- sé que te hizo mucho daño y que aun te lo hace, a pesar de que tú seas tan cabezota y no quieras admitirlo…

Sus palabras dieron vueltas en mi cabeza, de camino a casa y durante toda la noche volviéndome un completo caos…

A la mañana siguiente

El día comenzó normal o lo más normal que puede ser para mí, mama estaba haciendo el desayuno; aun me sorprende como puede levantarse tan temprano después de trabajar casi hasta la medianoche, según ella quiere que vaya con mucha energía y cada vez que le recalco que ya no estoy en el colegio sus ojos se vuelven vidriosos y me dice "Tienes razón, pero no por eso no vas a desayunar" y así no me queda más remedio que comer el desayuno.

Aunque llegar tarde es una manía que no se me quita desde la escuela y que por desgracia me ha acarreado ciertos problemas -claro no son nada que no pueda solucionarse-. Esos pocos minutos en los que estoy sola, sin tener que fingir nada; me ayudan a expulsar algo del infierno que llevo dentro, un infierno que me corroe el alma y me envenena a cada segundo, pero puedo controlarlo no se preocupen lo he estado haciendo desde hace mucho, solo hay que respirar y hacer lo que mejor se: mentir, poner una sonrisa en mi rostro y fingir que "Todo estará bien"…

Mi camino es siempre el mismo, monótono, sin ningún cambio, a mis ojos todo se ha vuelto simple casi sin ninguna excepción, mis sonrisas se convirtieron en gestos falsos y son muy pocas las personas que pueden ver mi verdadera sonrisa, esa que desde hace mucho se esconde tras un velo de mentiras, tras un infierno… en resumen pase a ser una simple observadora del mundo

Me gustaría que mi historia fuera linda y cursi como muchas que conozco, pero por desgracia no lo es. ..

Mi vida es una farsa, una telaraña llena de mentiras e hipocresía. Para mí ya no existe el "mundo rosa" en el que creía cuando era niña, la vida se encargo de abrirme los ojos y golpearme la realidad en la cara destruyendo esos pequeños sueños que un día tuve y volviendo mi mundo un chiste, una obra amarga.

Me encantaría decir que cada vez que lo veo, mi corazón pega un salto quitándome el aliento, haciéndome sonrojar y acelerar mi pulso hasta el punto de creer que voy a desmayarme, decir que él me completa, me llena… Pero no existe ese él, -ya no-ahora es solo un peso muerto que llevo a cuestas, una cruz con la que cargare el resto de mi vida. Un recuerdo que vale la pena olvidar pero que lastimosamente me atormenta hundiendo cada día y cada vez más, pequeños puñales de dolor y agonía en los pocos fragmentos que quedan de mi corazón

Si me ves llorar alguna vez o notas dolor en mi mirada no te preocupes, solo dame un minuto y volveré a sonreír, es solo que necesito expulsarlo, a cuenta gotas, con decimas pero necesito hacerlo, así sea una ínfima parte la que se vaya, necesito deshacerme un poco de esta opresión, de estas llamas que lo único que hacen es crecer y aviar el infierno… Mi infierno.

Te pregunto: ¿Acaso puedes ver mis quemaduras?

**Notas de Yumi-chan:**

Hola a todos aquí les dejo el primer capítulo de mi nuevo fic, el cual espero que les guste.

Esta historia va dedicada a mi sempai y amiga Isa-chan, sin ella no estaría en fanfiction; realmente gracias por tus consejos y ayuda *w* ¡eres lo máximo¡. Aquí mi regalo de Navidad/Año Nuevo y Día de Reyes para ti ^^.

Un saludo para todos y cuídense mucho.


End file.
